Exchange Wolf and Cat
by JanJan19
Summary: When you think of Natsuki, you would think of a wolf or dog (or a puppy, for the matter). When you think of Shego, you might think of a cat (well, she does wear a catsuit). Then what would happen, if they were to exchange places in each other's universe?


**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't be writing for a while, but I just couldn't help it. The plot bunny came easter hunting in my brain and I just had to write it. Don't worry, July - you will definitely get updates on Stars.**

_**Words like these **_**indicates that they are actual sound/noise/word spoken by the characters. **These kinds **are the narration while **"this" **is the conversation. **_This one here _**represents thought of the characters. The story had some parts which are in different time frame, but if you read properly, you would know when what happened.**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney and Mai Hime belongs to Sunrise. I do not earn profit from this piece, so don't sue me, thanks. CrossOver KP/MH**

**Exchange Wolf and Cat (Unedited, not beta'ed yet)**

* * *

Story Description: When you think of Natsuki, you would think of a wolf or dog (or a puppy, for the matter). When you think of Shego, you might think of a cat (well, she does wear a catsuit). Then what would happen, if they were to exchange places in each other's universe?

* * *

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

A shrill maniacal laugh could be heard from a dimly lit underground lair. The lair's cave wall is entirely painted red, or it might just have been the red blaring light that hung on the wall which gives the rich red color of the wall.

_**I DID IT, I DID IT! THE WORLD WILL FINALLY BE MINE TO TAKE!**_

The shrill shout continues after the laugh.

_**SHUT UP, DR. D, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO BURN YOUR ASS! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!**_

A feminine voice shouted back, silencing the shrill yell effectively.

_**BUT! SHEGOOO, THIS IS MY BEST INVENTION YET! I CAN'T HELP IT!**_

A whiny voice rang out, trying his best to explain himself.

_**YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT, DR. D. SO JUST SHUT IT BEFORE I HELP YOU!**_

The feminine voice scolded in a bored tone. The blue doctor simply whimpered then continued on with his newest invention, what ran through his head right now is the fact that he will prove to the moss hued woman and the world that this would indeed be his best invention yet that could take over the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Middleton, 10:35pm

_Haiiii_

An audible sigh could be heard from a certain redhead in a certain university dorm. She had been doing her assignment since three hours ago. It wasn't a hard assignment because for one thing, 'it' actually meant five assignments and another thing is that, all of them are easy. Only that those assignments are time consuming, since a certain redhead wanted to ensure her straight A's.

Thankfully, she was on a last assignment with half a page more to write before she could retire for the night.

... ... ...

COMPLETE! Yup, the redhead had finally finished all her assignments for the week. Two of the assignments are due by end of next week, while the other three are due in a month's time. The redhead we are talking about here, is not just ANY redhead, she is a POSSIBLE, she never hands in her work on the due date, don't even mention late. She, of all people, always hands her work in the next few days after the work had first been assigned.

She stretched lazily, then arranged all of her papers accordingly. A loud yawn emanated the redhead, signaling her to bed. The moment her head had landed on the pillow, she was fast asleep.

Life had not been easy since she had received a scholarship from DoubleU, short for Upperton University. After her graduation, she could almost break a record of getting the most scholarships in the world. She had chosen DoubleU because it had been one of the best, and considerably close to her parents' house. As of now, she is living in a dormitory provided by the university, only two blocks down from the university.

She is following in her mother's footsteps, studying a bachelor's degree in medicine.

She had broken off with Ron soon after she started DoubleU. It couldn't be helped, Ron had wanted to go to Japan to further his studies of the Mystical Monkey Magic; hone his ninja skills and also study culinary arts. It was alright for the first month of it, they kept in contact, either by mail, phone calls and so on. But soon, these everyday activities reduced to frequent, then to occasionally, followed by few anddd finally it almost ended up in once or twice a month thing.

It was a mutual thing that they know they couldn't hold on for much longer. So they had called it off, knowing that they might just end up crying in their own pitiful tears if prolonged even more.

However it wasn't all that bad, it wasn't one bit sad or disappointing at all. For she knows that, it had been a great memory, the time she shared as a couple with Ron. I mean, what could go off? They are still BFF as always. Ron had taken the break up thing just as lightly as Kim, ever since they had broken off, they found themselves communicating more than the last few weeks before they broke up.

They had their usual conversations, the mood was always light and even goofy when Ron reminisced about Naco Grande, since Japan do not serve the food he used to have in the US. As for crime fighting, Kim now goes solo, still the same old hero job with Wade as her webmaster.

* * *

Shego and Dr. Drakken had been pardoned internationally. They had laid low ever since, almost vanishing from the world's eyes. To all the people unknown, they all think that Dr. Drakken and Shego are having ordinary lives as family now, maybe even with green or blue babies crawling around.

Don't let Shego see or hear them say that, she will be out for a hunt.

In reality, Shego had taken a one year paid vacation off goofing around who knows where while Dr. Drakken also relaxed in his lair, playing poker, swimming, sun tanning or doing all kinds of relaxing activities with his other henchmen.

After Shego had returned from her paid vacation, Dr. Drakken started inventing again. From coco moo milk enhancer, to chicken egging accelerator and several more dairy or poultry enhancing machines. All Shego had to do for another year was to give opinions of what she thinks Dr. D's new invention was missing.

Simple task for great pay, why not?

Dr. Drakken's new invention wouldn't even have worked, if Shego did not point out his obvious mistakes every single time. It wasn't that Dr. Drakken wasn't clever, instead, he is a genius which is also his downfall. He is such a genius that he always remembers the most crucial part, yet somehow forgetting all the most simple yet important thing.

One example was this one time, his horse muscling trainer had one loose wire which could blow up the whole lair if he had started the machine, or that other time when his sheep wooly wooling UP used a really high voltage power that could shoot a death ray laser beam if used. Fortunately, all those times, Shego had given her opinion regarding those inventions whilst filing her nails. And also fortunately, Dr. Drakken had listened to those advice, resulting in those magnificent inventions.

Dr. Drakken had sold those machine and their blueprints to successful farmers and earned a lot of cash. He deemed that he was conquering the world through their food chain! Which was partly true, in a way or another, but Shego just waved it off as 'Whatever'.

So anyways, after two and a half years of vacation and controlling food chain inventions. Dr. Drakken started to feel... lonely and empty, he found himself missing those times when his lair kept getting blown up. Then an idea struck him, he should make a new invention, he should try to take over the world again, he should MAKE A NEW AND BETTER WORLD!

With those thoughts, that's how he started his thinking of world domination again.

* * *

KP universe- this is 3 years after the Lowardian Invasion

Kim 21 years old (hero; senior in university)

Ron 21 years old (ninja trainee; chef-in-the-making)

Shego 25 years old (ex-villian)

Dr. Drakken 40 years old (ex-madman)

* * *

_**Shizuru! You home? I'm coming in!**_

The navy haired Japanese used the spare key to the apartment room and opened the door. She stepped in quietly, peeking from behind the door. There were no signs of living beings around the room.

_**Shizuru?**_

Cautiously, she entered the room silently, not like a thief's but more like a cat sneaking midnight snack without the master's knowledge.

_**Mmmmh...**_

A muffled groan could be heard by the girl, the origin of the sound resonated from the bedroom.

* * *

A while back...

_Haiii_

An audible sigh could be heard from a certain blunette.

"What is it, Natsuki? You have been sighing all day," a concerned busty redhead asked.

"Natsuki wants to confess! CONFESS!" a younger woman chuckled as she pounced onto the redhead.

"Mikoto!" both Natsuki and Mai shouted at youngest member.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!" Mikoto whined and hid behind Mai.

"Well, you didn't have to say it out loud and rub it in Natsuki now, did you?" Mai chastised her lover softly which Mikoto nodded in understanding. A nerve visibly popped on Natsuki's forehead at the conversation between the two who seemed to have erased her existence. Natsuki cleared her throat and twisted her wrist around to show that she was still present. Mai and Mikoto merely laughed meekly at the gesture. Finally drawing her trump card, she gave them her famous Kuga death glare that could freeze anyone in their strides. They immediately stopped their laughing fit and shot Natsuki an apologetic look. Natsuki just sighed once again.

The three of them had lived together since the HiMe festival. It has been about 5 years now, Natsuki and Mai are currently seniors in FuukaU while Mikoto is a 3rd year in high school. They are still in the school's dormitory. Mai and Mikoto had started dating when Mikoto was in her 2nd year. Mai, still looks the same as always, maybe an inch or two taller while Mikoto tells a whole different story, Mikoto is taller than both of them already. She doesn't have much curves like Mai, but she is slender and beautiful all the same, she had even grown out her hair. She is much like Natsuki and Shizuru when they were still in high school, in terms of popularity. She excels in all kinds of sports and admired by juniors, both boys and girls. The one thing that hadn't changed all these years is the fact that Mikoto is still almost as childish.

Back at the problem in hand, Natsuki and Shizuru had not completely returned to their previous friendship after the HiMe festival, instead they were quite estrayed afterwards.

They had gotten past some running away, chasing, reconciling, heated arguments and lots of ugly things that none would like to remember. But as it was mentioned, they're in the past now. AS OF NOW, Natsuki and Shizuru are in such a good relationship, they went out on dates every Saturday. They are so much like lovers, yet not entirely there, but not so much as friends or best friend either. I guess you could say they are between friends and lovers, somehow beyond lovers also. I know it's hard to understand but that's just how they were.

But not anymore, at least not what could satisfy Natsuki any longer, she wanted a level up, she wanted to move a step forward with the one person she loves. Yep, she wanted to confess too, but that was the hard part - She had no idea how to or what to say when confessing.

"That's easy," said the one person who had done it, "Just ask her to be your girlfriend."

"Easy for you to say, Mai and you have always been close..." It was a weak argument, but she didn't like Mikoto making it sound as easy as pie. Mai just looked at Natsuki, obviously asking with a face that showed: You're just as close to Shizuru as we are. Natsuki just shook her head slightly, not in disagreement, more in cowardliness.

"I- I know... but I'm scared," She paused then later continued since no one muttered a thing, "I know that she would not reject me or anything, but I can't help to feel the anxiousness. I mean, everyone's gotta feel that way when confessing no matter what, right?" Natsuki looked at her companions for answers.

Mai, who had never felt such a thing before, just nodded in response while Mikoto shook her head wildly and denied, "NO WAY! I didn't feel that way at all!"

Both Natsuki and Mai looked at Mikoto disbelievingly.

"Right..." they gave each other a look then turned back to Mikoto.

Mikoto pouted, "What?! I mean it!"

"You might need a refresher, then," Natsuki smirked whilst Mai just shook her head disapprovingly.

The day before Mikoto had confessed, she was all fuzzy, as restless as a cat in heat. She was pacing in the room when inside, but when let out, she ran all around the school over and over. Hiding in one spot for a short while, then moved to find another hiding spot. She continued until she found a few dozen good hiding place for hide-and-seek in the school. She could hardly sleep that night, especially with Mai sleeping right beside her on the same bed. She had finally settled down in Natsuki's bed.

The day of confession itself, Natsuki found herself awake on the floor because SOMEBODY had kicked her down her own bed since that SOMEBODY couldn't sleep with Mai by her side. THAT SOMEBODY SHOUTED HER CONFESSION ON THE ROOFTOP OF OUR UNIVERSITY ABOUT HER LOVE INTEREST TOWARDS MAI, THE TEACHER HAD TO GO TO THE ROOF TO DRAG YOU DOWN, BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO AFRAID TO FACE MAI AND HEAR HER ANSWER. BUUUTTT THEY COULDN'T GET YOU DOWN BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STRONG FOR THEM. ONLY UNTIL MAI HAD TO SHOUT, "YES, MIKOTO, I WILL BECOME YOUR LOVER!" FROM THE GROUND AS LOUD AS SHE COULD MUSTER, TOTAAAAAAALLLLYYY _NOTTT_ EMBARRASSED!

As Natsuki told the story, her voice was getting more and more agitated as how aggravated things got when Mikoto had confessed. Mai chuckled at the renewed memory, it was one of the most memorable days of her life, it was kind of cute and funny, don't forget awkward too. Mikoto visibly paled halfway through the story and had wanted to jump at Natsuki to cover her mouth - which proved unsuccessful, since Natsuki was pushing Mikoto on the forehead, away from her.

After the full story had been uncovered, Mikoto just slid behind Mai and peeked out and blew a raspberry at Natsuki.

"Childish brat!" Natsuki muttered under her breathe at the antic of the youngest woman.

"Big bad meany!" Mikoto argued back which earned her a look from Mai - a chastising look.

Mikoto harrumphed, "Fine, maybe it was harder than I said it to be, but you just gotta have the guts! Even if the confession wasn't so great, she will accept it anyways!"

"Alright..." Was the last answer from the navy haired woman.

* * *

Shizuru had completed her degree in Kyoto University already. Right now, she was just doing her Masters in FuukaU so that she could be closer to Natsuki. Long distance relationship is hard to maintain after all. Now, she lives in her own apartment in Fuuka.

She had given a spare apartment key to Natsuki since the moment she had rented it. What if Natsuki was to visit her and she was out. Wouldn't Natsuki be waiting outside of her apartment? She wouldn't want that, thus giving her a spare.

While she was still in KyotoU, she had confronted her parents and told them about her sexual orientation. She half expected her parents to be supporting and half expected her parents to disown her. So before her confession, she had made long term investments in several different organizations, just so she could be ready if anything bad was to happen.

Her family is wealthy and well-known, her father might think of her as an embarrassment to the family and would dirty the name. Then again, her father had always loved, cherished and pampered her. No matter what she had wanted, he would give anything in the world for her. As for her mother, she is more of a carefree character, she would always go 'Ara, ara' when she encountered anything amusing. But she wouldn't voice out her opinion or so on. She also pampered Shizuru nonetheless.

No matter what, the fact stands that, if she told her parents that she had loved, and will still love another woman, they will never have grandchildren to hold. And don't even mention giving the hand of their daughter to another in marriage, since in their place, marriage between women is like a big taboo.

The day she told her parents, silence reigned the entire house until her father asked who it was, and whether it was Natsuki. She nodded in response. Only then did her mother speak up, with her Ara, ara~

Her father laughed out heartily, "See? I told you she had a much more special relationship with that pretty girl she always hung out with!"

"Aww... Ikezu, I lost," her mother pouted.

"Indeed, you lost the bet! Don't forget to get me my reward," her father exclaimed all too happily.

While Shizuru just watched on, slightly shocked and amused at her parents' conversation.

_They made a bet on my relationship with Natsuki? How impish of them._

Since her parents had approved of her interest towards another woman, she decided to tell them that she would like to move to Fuuka the next year and complete her masters in FuukaU.

They agreed without any questions or reluctance.

All they talked about later was how Shizuru would not bear them their grandchildren and that they would be old and lonely in the future. But fear not, as they stated, that they could always have Shizuru adopt a child who would partly resemble her. Though, truth be told, it would be extremely difficult to find one, since Shizuru's family are quite unique. Shizuru had inherited her red eyes from her mother, her brown tresses from her father - the most difficult part, is, of course, the eyes. Most people having red eyes are usually albino too...

* * *

Mai HiMe universe - this is 4 years after the HiMe festival

Natsuki - 22 years old (ex-hime, senior in university)

Mai - 21 years old (ex-hime, senior in university)

Mikoto - 18 years old (ex-hime, 3rd year high school)

Shizuru - 23 years old (ex-hime, 2nd year of masters)

* * *

KP universe

After a good night's sleep, Shego went to check out on Dr. Drakken's new invention.

"So, what does this crap do?" She asked, not actually caring what it does.

"Shego! This 'crap' is a black hole machine!" Dr. Drakken used a quote unquote gesture at the word crap.

"As if you could even pull that one off," Shego huffed out in annoyance.

"You just don't see my genius! Imagine this: I will ask the leaders of all the countries to agree to let me be the new ruler or else I will suck the whole planet Earth in the black hole and they can say bye-bye!" Dr. Drakken finished the ramble off with a maniacal laugh.

"What are you? An idiot?" Shego cut in mid-laugh which immediately ceased the crazy doc's laugh with raised plasma ignited hand. Dr. Drakken simply whimpered, seemingly asking about what was wrong with his plan. Obviously, someone as genius as him could be as stupid as... something extremely dumb.

"IF YOU SUCK THE WHOLE PLANET IN, WHAT'S GOING TO BECOME OF US? DO TELL, O' GENIUS BLUE BRAIN!" Shego said through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed at the denseness of the blue doctor.

"Oh... right, I didn't think of that," He simply gave a small nervous laugh.

"WELL! YOU better think of it NOW!" Shego shouted in his face, pointing a piercing finger on his chest. He nodded his head so fast like a nodding donkey! Actually, nodding donkey is slower than that. Then Shego stomped off after, it had always been intolerable to be a sidekick of such a blue dolt. He pays well, but she was starting to wonder if the pay was really worth the stress.

Once Shego was out of eyeshot, Dr. Drakken murmured something about showing the world what he could really do. At least if he couldn't devour the planet, he could always devour the world leaders.

With a final maniacal laugh, he pushed the big red button on the machine. And continued his high pitched laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile,

_That blue dolt is doing that annoying laugh again, just what more stupid idea did he think of?_

Shego then opened the door to her bedroom.

* * *

MH universe

Once Natsuki entered the apartment and heard the muffled groan, she was just heading towards the bedroom, ready to confess her feelings towards the brunette, until...

* * *

KP U

Shego walked inside her room to find a small black dot in mid air in the center of her room. She stared at it quizzically.

* * *

MH U

Until... She somehow managed to find a small black dot in the mid air in the center of the living room in the dark room.

Thus she turned on the lights, as she glanced back at the dot.

She thought she might have been imagining it, since it was dark and all. But this is all too real. A weird speck of black in the middle of nowhere...

* * *

KP U

Dr. Drakken kept laughing, until he realized that nothing had happened yet.

The black hole machine he had made has a focus, where it was supposed to shoot a black hole through.

But nothing of the sort was happening, it seems.

So he pressed the button once more. Waited... Still nothing.

* * *

The speck of black suddenly increased in size, even though it was a small difference - it was a change, to say the least.

Shego edged closer to the dot, being cautious and all.

Living in this world?

Death rays, death traps, aliens, monkey man and a lot of these things, you never know what might happen.

_Better be safe than sorry._

* * *

MH U

The black dot got larger as Natsuki's eyes also expanded in response.

She was moving in closer and closer to the dot, trying to inspect it.

_It might be one of those blasted spiders. They always hang around everywhere!_

* * *

KP U

So... his machine failed?

Dr. Drakken felt a little disappointed, but he wasn't giving up yet. Well, not yet anyways.

Who knows? Maybe he just had to press a few more times!

So he did as what he thought might make the machine work.

He pressed the red button again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

'PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS PRESS' multiplied by as many times as you could count.

STILL NOTHING HAPPENED!

* * *

Shego was already in fighting stance, about 2 inches from the dot now.

When all of a sudden, the speck grew, almost non-stop. It was overwhelming.

Then, finally she realized, the dot... looks more like a hole.

In the middle of that hole, looks like... the middle of nowhere, the middle of the galaxy...

A BLACK HOLE!

* * *

MH U

Natsuki took a fly swatter from a nearby table and pressed in closer to the so-called spider. About 2 inches from the spider now...

She was preparing to swat then all of a sudden!

The spider grew bigger and a voice called out sleepily, "Mmm... Natsuki?"

She made a big mistake as she turned away from the 'GIANT SPIDER'.

She was to reply to that subconscious voice, "Ah... Shizuru, I-"

* * *

KP U

But it was too late, Shego was already too close to the hole.

The black hole does have a sucking force after all.

Then she heard the blue dolt shouting at... seemed like Kim Possible, she smirked, wanting to fight the redhead again...

But Shego was already pulled too close to the hole.

* * *

MH U

Natsuki suddenly felt herself sucked... which was quite, strange?

She turned back towards the supposed big spider, to find an extremely blank hole... A BLACK HOLE, to be exact!

But she was already too close to react.

* * *

Both KP universe and MaiHime universe

Shego and Natsuki shouted at the same time for less than a second, before their voice disappeared.

* * *

A few seconds before they had seen sucked in, in KP universe:

Press!

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DR. DRAKKEN!" shouted the redhead. She had been called to a new mission by Wade earlier. He had communicated with her through the Kimmunicator and told her about statics of a large energy discharge in the middle of nowhere. He didn't have much idea what could have caused it thus asked her to check it out, just in case. And who knew? It was Dr. Drakken, Kim felt quite contented since she could once again spar with the one person who could keep up with her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOTTT!" The blue doctor shouted in a very, very high pitched voice, "SHEGO, ATTACK!"

As he shouted the attack part, that was when he and Kim heard Shego's shout, which muted all too suddenly. Dr. Drakken panicked while Kim was confused.

"Well, if Shego's not coming, you're going down!" Kim yelled at Dr. Drakken.

With a kick aimed at the doctor's belly, he soon found himself lying on the floor, clutching his own stomach. Out of breathe, full of pain.

Kim stared at the machine for a while, and thought that whatever it is, it is definitely not good. So she immediately took out a new gadget given to her by Wade, a cherry bomb. While it looked innocently like a juicy, fleshy, sweet cherry, it produces a killer of an explosion, for something its size.

She dropped the cherry in the control console of the death ray sort of thing and quickly ducked out of its way.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dr. Drakken shouted, recovering from his previous agony, as the cherry went off.

BAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Where the black hole machine used to be, was a pristine white spot with black circular shaped soot surrounding the spot. Nothing else was amiss or destroyed. The cherry bomb is cool that way, destroying only the thing that needed to be and left anything else in position.

* * *

**A/N: Starting here, **These are said **in English while **_these are said _**in Japanese.**

MH U

"Urghh... Ouch, my head hurts, where am I?" a green skinned woman looked around the room she's in.

Couches are arranged beautifully around her, she was sitting on top of a coffee table.

Finally, she realized... "Who am I?" She muttered softly.

_"Natsuki?" _A concerned voice rang in her eardrums, the voice was honey-laced and sweet.

She glanced towards the source of the voice.

Shizuru finally managed to walk into the living room, searching for her lover. But instead, she found a... wait for it... A GREEN SKINNED WOMAN sitting on her table!

_"Who are you?" _Shizuru asked, suddenly alerted.

"Huh?" Confusion settled on the green woman's face, "Uh... Sorry, can you repeat that?"

_"Huh... English woman? I never knew they were green... well, not physically green anyways," _Shizuru thought to herself.

Shizuru repeated herself in English, after all, she had learnt quite a few languages, "Who are you?"

"Good question, I have no idea who I am, either... Who are you? Where am I?" the green woman asked again.

_"Is she pulling my legs? Is she a thief?" _That was all Shizuru could think of, as of the moment.

"Are you sure you don't know who you are? And you're in my house... apartment, actually," Shizuru answered politely.

"Huh..." The green woman find herself muttering only that.

* * *

KP U

"痛い！どんなことでしたか？" The navy haired woman exclaimed as she bitterly rubbed her hurting butt. _(Ouch! What was that?)_

"ここはどこ？" She looked at her surroundings. _(Where am I?)_

"... 私は誰？" She suddenly realized she had no previous memory than being thrown out a hole. _(... Who am I?)_

Then that was when she heard, "Shegoooo! Get out here right now and beat this conceited Kim Possible out of my base!"

Natsuki wasn't very fond of English Language classes, she was never good in it. Which doesn't mean she will be good at it now. She could hardly decipher the words that were shouted outside the room. She decided to take a gamble and walked out of the room to see what the uproar was all about.

Then she came upon a big room, with a blue colored man shivering in a corner and a redhead staring at him.

"あなた誰？" The navy haired woman found herself asking. _(Who are you?)_

* * *

After the black hole machine had been destroyed, Dr. Drakken felt disappointed. He had worked so hard on that, only to be bombed dead before it had the chance to even be repaired!

Then he started telling Kim about his plans with his new machine. In his speech, he had mentioned about what the machine could do, what he was going to use it for and that it didn't work... YET! But then the redhead had to come and destroy it even it could even show its gloriousness to the world. He looked at Kim with a hurt expression.

Kim just sighed in annoyance and relieve, "Glad I could destroy before it even worked!"

"You think you are all that, Kim Possible! But you're not!" The blue doctor shouted again, " Shegoooo! Get out here right now and beat this conceited Kim Possible out of my base!"

Silence... more silence...

"Are you sure Shego didn't just abandon you after knowing I came after you?" Kim gave her own version of a smirk and paced dangerously closer to the doctor.

"Ahhhh! Don't get any closer! Don't hurt me!" The doctor shivered in a corner until they heard a voice, "あなた誰？" _(Who are you?) _

They both turned towards their new intruder. It wasn't Shego, but instead it was a woman of midnight locks and emerald eyes, which genetically also belonged to Shego. Except the only difference is that, this woman does not have the green skin and she looked shorter and less voluptuous.

Both Dr. Drakken and Kim gaped.

Kim recovered first, "Shego?"

Then Dr. Drakken, "Sh-Shego?"

* * *

**A/N: Right, anyone finding this story interesting? But unluckily, I am going to leave this here, one-shot. If whoever picked this up to read and loved this. You could try to persuade me to continue this. And I have actually thought of how to continue this, the muse to write it too. If no one wants to know what happens after, I don't think I should be bothered to waste my time and type it out.**


End file.
